1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting an electrical component such as an ECU (engine control unit) in particular to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to an electrical component of a motorcycle, there is mounted an electrical component such as an ECU for electronically controlling an engine or a battery when it comes to a large electrical component. In a case of the ECU in particular for example, since the ECU is quite an important member in terms of control of an engine, various artifices are made in order to secure protection or proper operation thereof.
For example, in a motorcycle described in Patent Document 1, an ECU for controlling an engine is mounted between a right and left pair of main frames extending backward from a steering head pipe rotatably supporting a front fork. It should be noted that in this example the ECU is provided between the pair of right and left main frames in a manner operable from a side of a vehicle. There is also known an example in which an ECU is mounted in a front side of a head pipe in an existing vehicle other than the above.
Further, in a motorcycle described in Patent Document 2, an electrical component mounting rib is formed integrally or comprehensively in a rear portion of an air cleaner disposed in an upstream side of an engine, so that a dead space surrounded by the air cleaner, a fuel tank mounting bracket, a battery and a seat rail is effectively used.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-218057    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-119170
However, such an ECU is usually large in size and it is not necessarily easy to set a mounting position. Further, if the ECU is mounted near the steering head pipe (front side thereof for example), cabling of a control cable, a harness or the like is difficult, and it is not easy to cable so as not to damage cables due to friction between the ECU and the cable during driving.
Further, usage of many clamps in order to restrict a cabling position of cables increases a cost, and an attempt to prevent mutual interference between the ECU and the cable inevitably influences handling operationality. Thus, not only a mutual relation between the ECU and the cable but also a handling capability is largely influenced.